Shut Up & Love Me!
by RawrRoni
Summary: FOR MAN-SUZ-SHE'S SWAC SONGFIC CONTEST! Songfic to Shut up and Love Me, an unreleased song my Demi Lovato! Rated T for the word Crap.


**THIS IS MY ENTRY FOR MAN-SUZ-SHE'S SONG-FIC CONTEST! Yupp. **

**Song: Shut Up and Love Me bye Demi Lovato! Yummy :D**

**This song hasn't been released yet, so I think I need some props :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR ANY OF DEMI LOVATO'S AMAZING SONGS!**

* * *

><p><span>Shut Up and Love Me<span>

_La de da ,yeah  
>Why do you see right through me <em>

_why do you like to talk and not say nothing interesting _

_why do don't you say it say the L word I have been longing to hear but no, _

_you just wanna stand there & talk about science _

_...JUST SHUT UP_

He into the classroom, every blonde hair on his jerkish head in place. His sunglasses thrown on, his eyes, a beautiful sea of blue, underneath. He sits next to me without even a glance in my direction.

As Ms. Bitterman lectures us about some kind of bacteria, He fiddles with his pencil. When Ms. Bitterman stops to let us work, Chad turns to me.

"So, have you been watching the Falls lately? Chloe almost kissed . . . . . ." Blah, blah blah, blah. Can he not talk about anything interesting? I mean, the Falls? Seriously. BORING!

" . . . and then in science yesterday we talked about . . . " Why can't he just love me already? I am addicted to his scent and sickly smirk. I don't want to hear about the the stupid crap we learned in science the day before.

I walked towards the door, but before I could leave, Chad asked me a question.

"Where are you going? I wasn't finished talking about th-" Oh. My. God.

"Why don't you just shut up Chad. Okay?' With that, I stormed out.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Yeah <em>

_just say it say the "L" word I have been longing to hear _

_I sick of this awkwardness between you and me _

_say something interesting for a change._

_Shut Up & Love me!_

"Why can't he just say he loves me?"

"I don't know Sonny, but he will. I Promise." I love Tawni, but this time I knew she was wrong.

"I am sick of his stupid fights and the awkwardness! And he will not stop talking about himself! I wish I could change him Tawni."

"I know you do Sonny. I know you do."

* * *

><p><em>You never say what you want <em>

_& you never say what you need _

_& my flames inside _

_start burning wanting watching, waiting..._

I got on facebook and updated my status.

XxXx I wish he would Just tell me what he wants. I wish he would say what he needs me to be, because I will do whatever it takes. I have felt this way forever, and I will just keep waiting until it's time for my turn with my guy. xXxX

Before I know it Chad is in my room.

"So, who's the guy?" Is he really that clueless?

* * *

><p><em>Tick tok , tick tok ... Time is wasting you <em>

_are just making me more angry _

_and wanting you more than ever_

_Oh .Yeah , yeah_

_Oh Yeah_

_just say it say the "L" word I have been longing to hear_

_I'm sick of this awkwardness _

_between you and me _

_say something interesting for a change._

_Shut Up & Love me!_

"Are you really that clueless Chad? Everytime you say something I blush. I am nice to you even thought your a freaking jerk. I try to be friends with you even when you push me away. Heck! I care about you!" My temper was raging.

"Chad, I love you! I am just waiting for you to return the favor."

I laid my lips on his, kissing him softly. Then I left, leaving him to decide if he is capable of loving a person like me.

* * *

><p><em>I'm starting to think you're just not interested, <em>

_maybe I should just give up _

_& forget about you & forget _

_how you love to wear the same tie _

_Just to match my eyes _

_or how you take off your jacket for me_

_even though it is freezing outside _

_and you're only wearing a t-shirt_

_Maybe I just don't love you?  
><em>

_Oh oh yeah no, no  
><em>

_Oh Yeah _

_just say it say the "L" word I have been longing to hear _

_I sick of this awkwardness _

_between you and me _

_say something interesting for a change._

_Shut Up & Love me!_

"I am starting to think you were wrong Tawni. Maybe he doesn't like me. I am just gonna give up."

"No. I am not wrong and you are not giving up."

"I don't know Tawni. He wears the same freaking tie everyday. Gross."

"Sonny, Have you ever noticed how good that tie matches your eyes. Have you ever noticed the leather Jacket laying on the couch for you on cold days. It's tag always says CDC on it. He is leaving it for you! He loves you! Maybe you just don't love him."

"Haha. No. I don't just love him Tawni, I am addicted to him. There is no way I can get out of this cycle. **(A/N Thank you squidnisydni for this sentence. I Love You!)**"

"Whatever you say. . . ." and then she walked out.

"Knock knock." The devil has arrived.

"Umm . . . Hi Chad."

"Sonny, I heard you talking to Tawni and I just wanna say tha-"

"I don't want rejection, so just leave Chad."

"Sonny, I have two things to say."

"What?" I said angrily.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah ,yeah<em>

_Shut up & Love me! _

"I Love you"

Then he kissed me.

* * *

><p><em>Just Shut up &amp; Love me!<em>

"Oh, and sometimes you need to shut up too!"

"Chad!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Love-a-dub-dub,**

**Roni!**


End file.
